Pharaoh's Magi
by drgonet
Summary: Adopded from Williamsangel88 formerly called Pharaoh's Animagus. Beaten and Abused, Harry flees the Dursleys and finds himself on a brand new adventure in Egypt under the watchful eyes of a shaggy black dog, the tomb keepers of the nameless pharaoh, and the ghost of the pharaoh himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Pharaoh's Magi**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an Adopted fic. you can find the original post here: fanfiction s/8103647/1/Pharaoh-s-Animagus**

**If you have been directed here by the original fic, this is a copy of that first chapter and has no changes. You can skip to chapter two if you like.**

**For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Inheritance, sorry it's going to be a while.**

Chapter 1

We all want something out of life. Money, fame, acceptance. All Harry Potter ever wanted was a family or someone he could rely on. Someone he could tell about his troubles and who would heal his wounds. Harry knew that this would never happen though as he bandaged his fresh wound and he winced slightly at the pain. He had only suffered at the hand of his caretakers since he was brought into the Dursley household almost twelve years ago.

He had experienced real family life last summer as he spend the last three weeks of August with the Weasleys and he understood how family life was supposed to be like. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were great parents and had looked after him like no-one else had done, besides his own parents. Or so he had always imagined for he could not remember his parents at all. He had wished for it, ever since he was little, that he had been loved by his parents and maybe even by their friends.

Harry sighed and he turned to the soft hooting that was coming from the window. The bars had been replaced, serving as a reminder not to step out of line again. Hedwig had been locked outside and silently Harry was glad the Dursleys had done this. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had she been in his room with him. Maybe his uncle would have taken his destructive anger on her as well as him. The rescue of last summer had not been forgotten and he had been warned in the beginning that his uncle would not tolerate it again. The look in his uncle' eyes had smothered any protests Harry might have had. He had seen that look many times before he went to Hogwarts. He was now closely watched by his aunt and locked in his room over night.

Hedwig was tapping softly on the window and Harry's gaze softened. "I'm sorry girl," he whispered, his voice cracking. He swallowed, licking his lips only to taste the blood from his split lip. "Please go to Ron or Hermione. They will look after you." Her amber eyes were shining with something that looked like worry, but Harry just shook his head making him feel slightly dizzy. "Just go." He finished caring for his wounds and left his room.

… _that evening …_

"Boy!" Vernon entered Harry's room again. "We're leaving for Marge'." Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the ceiling. "Since you will be looking out for the house for the next two weeks, we thought we'd leave you with a present."

(I won't describe the scene)

Harry whimpered, clutching his broken arm to his chest. He hadn't heard the Dursleys leave, but judging by the silent house and the lack of light, Harry guessed that they had left hours ago. He squeezed his eyes shut again. Every time he tried to move, he could feel his broken ribs. It could have been worse of course. His legs didn't seem to be broken at least. Maybe a battered ankle, but his knees seemed to be in good condition still. Harry moved his back and neck, careful not to jolts his broken ribs, and breathed in relief as they felt normal. Painful but normal.

Harry whimpered again as he tried to move. It was then that he realized his voice sounded different. He tried to make another sound only to hear a dog growl. Harry's eyes flew open, the action dizzying him slightly. Something was wrong. Harry franticly looked around his room until he discovered his wardrobe door open. The mirror inside the door seemed to tell him a different story. Instead of a nearly thirteen year old boy, Harry saw a large black dog lying on his bedroom floor. _Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I thought_, Harry muttered, but instead of words a string of whines and growls came from the dog.

Harry sneezed, as did the dog. Harry tried to move his leg, yelping out in pain, as did the dog. _Oh hell,_ Harry thought emitting another low whine. _Of all the things my magic could do for me and it turned me into a dog! Couldn't it have been a cat or something, so I could fit through the cat flap? _Harry wagged his tail and got up slowly. He swayed a little and tried to balance his weight so his broken arm and battered ankle got as little weight as possible. His stomach was growling and he sniffed the air to see if he had any food left in his room. Nothing at all. Not even a few scraps. Tired and in more pain then he was before Harry rested himself on the floor again. Darkness took him.

…

Harry awoke again, blinking slowly at the blurry vision. He lifted his head and saw that the dog in the mirror did the same again. He was still stuck in this form then. Something about this form of transfiguration seemed familiar to him and he drew in a rattling breath, winching from the pain. He had to try something though and so he tried to stand again. Harry whimpered at the pain the movement brought him but he had to push on. He hadn't survived Voldemort and a Basilisk only to give up now. Harry forced himself to stand with that thought and tried to not think about the pain as he moved to the door. He had tried to force his head through the cat flap. Why was he so damn big! _I could have been anything, but no I had to be a Labrador!_ Harry growled and tried to knag at the door with his teeth.

It didn't work but he had to try something. Harry tried to push at his magic, but it seemed extremely weakened by keeping him alive. Maybe if he searched his mind, he could find out how he had become a dog. Then he could surely turn back into a human. It took him a while to find the feeling and as he pushed at the magic something happened that Harry hadn't expected. He shrunk and glowed. He felt his perspective move from middle high to down below.

When the glow faded Harry moved to look into his mirror once again. _I never heard of this before,_ Harry thought as he stared at his body. A black cat with intense green eyes stared back at him. Harry let out a breath. At least he could get through the cat flap now. And so he moved, pushing the flap open with his head. Harry laughed silently to himself, feeling quite embarrassed as a low purr was heard.

The moment he had made it to the hallway, he felt his body change again. His perspective was at middle high again, but he didn't care about that at the moment. Harry sunk back to the floor, panting in exhaustion. His tongue was almost on the floor but he didn't care at the moment. He was too tired, the shift between his two forms had taken more energy out of him then he had imagined. The smells suddenly hit him. Blood, sweat, tears, seamen and food. Harry licked his nose in a desperate attempt to block the scent. He moved his paw slightly, but the smell of blood increased.

_I can't keep lying here_, Harry thought forcing himself to stand again. Harry crept down the stairs, careful lot to injure his arm/paw any further and not to fall down the stairs. Finally downstairs Harry moved towards the kitchen only to find himself in another predicament. How was he going to open the fridge or cupboards and eat anything that was sealed? With his injuries there was no way he would be able to do anything like that. Maybe he could find something outside the house. No-one would look up at a stray rummaging through the bins and the Dursleys always dumped out food without a second thought.

Harry looked at the door and he sighed. It was locked of course. The Dursleys would not return for another two weeks so they made sure Harry wouldn't be able to get out or have anyone getting in. Maybe if he pushed against his magic again then he would be able to open the door. It didn't seem like the Ministry was able to detect the magic he was using at the moment or they would have been here already. This was a relief as well as a pity. They would have been able to help him if they had come to check on him. Not that anyone ever did, but since he had gotten an official warning last year when Dobby smashed the pudding. Maybe that was different somehow…?

The nearly thirteen year old sighed, causing a pained whine to come out of his mouth. He didn't know enough of magic to say for sure what it was that caused Dobby' magic to be picked up by the Ministry, but worrying about it wouldn't solve his current situation. He closed his eyes and tried to follow the flow of magic within him. Pushing out towards the door and wishing for it to open, Harry couldn't believe his luck when he heard the door _click _and swing open. He didn't really care about the fact that he left the Dursley's house unlocked since everything he owned was in his old 'bedroom', locked away safely. He did try to close the door behind him though as he walked out into the garden.

If it had been during the day he would have caused the rumor mill of Privet Drive to run in full force, but the cool blessing darkness of the night welcomed Harry. The wizard made his way towards the road when he felt his body give out again. Panting, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, Harry felt the stone of the pavement cool his heated body slightly. Maybe he should just stay here and wait for the morning. He closed his eyes, waiting for his erratic heartbeat to slow and his breathing to even.

Harry hadn't noticed it at first, but lying there on the cool pavement in the moonlight he became very aware of all the noises around him. An engine cut out and doors opening, raised voices before the doors slammed shut. Heavy footsteps before the sound of keys dropping. The clinking of keys again, one scraping in the lock successfully unlocking it. Once the door closed Harry wondered how far down the street it was and if he could get to them somehow. They might be able to help him by sending him to the hospital. Or a veterinarian at least.

The newly turned Animagus lifted his head, turning it towards the direction of where he had heard the sound from. He sighed softly, gathered all his strength and lifted himself up once again. Pushing his good legs to work, he started to limp in the direction of Magnolia Crescent. Harry whined softly as a few lighted darkened as he passed a few houses. The residence seemed to be going to bed, already in bed or away by the looks of it.

The journey to Magnolia Crescent, which was only a street away and would usually take no longer then a few minutes, now seemed to take forever. With each step pain shot through Harry and if it wasn't for his will to go on in the hope of finding help, he would have given up again. Once he finally reached Magnolia Crescent he quickly found the recently parked car. He could tell, because the warmth was radiating off it and it seemed to be leaking oil. He swayed his head towards the house it was parked in front off and couldn't help but let out a desperate whine. The lights had already been turned off!

Seeing the hope for help being ripped away from him again, Harry let himself drop painfully onto the sidewalk again, tears of desperation mixing into his fur. Why? Why did life do this to him again? Hadn't he suffered enough? They had taken his parents, his family! The only blood relative he had left hated him with a passion, submitting him to various degrees of torture and torment. Even in Hogwarts, where he thought to have found a home and family of friends, he hadn't been happy all the time. Especially last year when everyone had turned his back on him except for Ron and Hermione. He kept pushing on and on, coming so close to dead at the end of his school year only to nearly die again at the hands of his keepers. Why couldn't they just cut him some slack! He just wanted a family, someone who loved and cared for him because he was Harry, not because he was the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die!

Tears were flowing freely now, mixing themselves with the sweat in his fur, stinging as they reached his wounds. So consumed by his own misery he hadn't noticed the approaching sound of paws until he heard a soft whine above him. Harry hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them at the familiar sound. A large black dog, similar to him but a lot larger and Harry guessed older, was hovering over him. His stormy grey eyes were staring at him questioningly. _Are you alright?_

Harry whimpered softly and wagged his tail against the cold stone, unable to do much else. _I'll be fine in the morning. Don't worry about me._

The larger dog nudged his head with its nose showing his concern. _You don't look to good. What happened?_

Harry let out a soft sigh, whimpering again at his painful ribs. It didn't matter anyway. _Just couldn't keep my mouth shut as usual._ He stared at those grey eyes, raising his head slightly. _Now I'm stuck, so I took off. My keepers weren't home._ Harry placed his head back on the cold stone, the chill finally making its way through his body and he couldn't help but shiver because of it. Closing his eyes, Harry wondered if he was going to die of hypothermia before he bled out when he felt something warm shift against his back. He held back a flinch at the sudden touch, welcoming the comforting warmth but still winching when the other dog moved against his wounds. _You don't have to do this._

The other dog was now curled securely around him, tail resting near his hind legs over his stomach and head behind his own. _Don't worry about it, I haven't got anywhere else to be anyway. Oh and you can call me Padfoot. What's your name young one?_

Harry felt his mind get a little fuzzy, as if the name Padfoot should mean something to him, but he couldn't remember so he figured it wasn't important. He probably heard it in passing, maybe someone shouting it at the dog as he walked past. It could even further in his past he had once heard the name. He was good at remembering things like that, even if his memory failed him at other things. _I don't think I have a name anymore. I've been called boy and freak for most of my life and even scar-head by my rival. When my friends tease me they call me a reckless fool and I've even been called the Golden Boy. You can call me anything you like._

He felt Padfoot shift behind him slightly, especially when he confessed being called a freak by the Dursleys. _I would rather know your true name. The name your parents gave you._

Harry tried not to flinch when his new companion mentioned his parents. They were dead and not coming back, but he still missed them every day. Especially on days like these, when he wondered if they had loved him in the year that he was with them. He had no memories of them at all and he often wondered if he was ever going to find out more about them. No one had openly confessed to him that they had known them apart from Hagrid. Gifted people, he had called them. Kind-hearted but nothing else. He hadn't dared to ask anything else; he hadn't even asked any of his teachers if they might have known them.

Those two unknown people who warmed his heart every time he thought of them. When he had gazed upon those images of his parents in his first year, being separated from them by the cold mirror, he had wished desperately to fall through it. That he finally could be reunited with them. Or at least someone who he knew would care for him. And now this strange dog, Padfoot, had curled up behind him in an effort to take care of him. Or that's what he thought it was anyway. He had never felt like this before, not even with the Weasleys who had been there for him last summer. There was a difference between giving him food and really taking care of him though.

Harry hadn't noticed he had been sleeping until Padfoot woke him up again, nudging him softly with his nose. The young wizard opened one green eye and huffed softly, winching at the pain. A soft voice awoke him further. "Your companion woke up again I see." Harry raised his head slightly too finally noticed the strangest man kneeling next to him. He was wearing what Harry recognized as Egyptian clothing, though the names were lost on him. The extensive amount of jewelry was complimenting his tanned skin, but those crimson eyes reminded Harry slightly of Voldemort. The man before him had the strangest haircut, long black purplish spikes with blond bangs. He felt warm and powerful.

Feeling weaker than he had before he went to sleep Harry struggled to keep his head up and both eyes open. He had noticed that Padfoot was standing beside the strange human, looking at him with concerned grey eyes. _You have to stay awake now. You've lost a lot of blood and if you go back to sleep I'm not sure if you'll wake up again._

Harry sighed softly. Surviving Voldemort and a Basilisk only to die at the hands of his uncle. _Who is your friend? Is he your master?_

Padfoot chuckled. _I don't have a master._ He sounded awfully smug about this fact. _But he is here to help you. He'll be able to bring you to a doctor. He promised he would._

_Humans often don't keep promises._ Harry knew he sounded bitter and probably like an old man too, but he didn't care. He was going to die soon anyway, whether it was here or by the hand of others. But he would at least be able to see his parents again. He didn't notice the exchange between Padfoot and the human as he kept trying to keep himself awake. For a person/dog that was so ready to die, he was fighting rather hard to stay alive.

_Pup, can you get up_? The voice of his new friend cut through his daze. Padfoot was nudging him with his nose again as if he was silently trying to encourage him to stand up. He tried, he really did, but his legs just didn't want to move at all. He let out a soft whine, winching at the pain this caused him.

"Shh, it's alright," the man said, stretch out a hand. This time Harry couldn't help but flinch, causing him to whimper again at the pain. The hand from the Egyptian froze mid air before withdrawing it. "I only want to help. I know a healer who is very skilled. She even healed me of many injuries. I'm sure she could help you if you want."

_Please pup, let him help you._ The pleading sound of his companion almost made him cry he sounded so desperate. He licked his nose and coughed softly. Harry swore he could taste blood. _If you trust him._ And that was the last thing he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pharaoh's Magi**

Ch 2

Harry's return to consciousness was slow. He felt heavy, as if sleep would reclaim him at any second. He was also hot, stifling so. It made him uncomfortable, but Harry was still too tired to move.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes, but it was too dark to see anything.

_Night time, still_. Harry thought_. Or again._

As he lay there, to lethargic to move, a faint light appeared outlining a door. The door opened to reveal an Egyptian woman carrying an old fashioned lamp.

"You're awake." She smiled, her voice soft. "How are feeling? Pain?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but a huge yawn overtook it and Harry sunk into sleep.

When Harry awoke for the second time, somehow it had gotten even hotter than before. He wiggled, then tensed waiting for pain, but no pain came. Harry relaxed and wiggled some more. It was far too hot.

The door opened again. A man stood in the door, large and intimidating. Harry whimpered and tried to back away, but the bed he had been sleeping on was against the wall and there was nowhere to run to.

"Easy, little one. I won't hurt you." The man soothed in a thick Egyptian accent, but Harry continued to tremble.

With a sigh the man left the room, and a few moments later a dog padded in. _Padfoot_ Harry remembered and relaxed some.

_Hey Pup_ Padfoot greeted while nudging Harry with his nose. _Shadi said he frightened you, and wishes for me to tell you he apologizes._

Harry shivered at the memory of a large, looming man, but it was fading quickly now. _I'm ok. He just startled me is all._

The larger black dog hopped up on the bed and curled around the little pup. His presence quickly calmed Harry, who fell back to sleep moments later.

This time when Harry awoke, he found everything as it was when he fell asleep.

_Feeling better sleepy head?_ Padfoot asked from behind.

Harry stretched and nodded. _Yes, much._

Padfoot stretched as well before asking _Do you feel up to meeting our host now?_

Harry shivered, but replied _I think I must._

_If you're sure_ Padfoot replied before hopping off the bed.

Harry followed and the pair padded into the adjoining room. It was a larger community space with a number of doors leading elsewhere. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of the same stone and there were no windows. A table was pushed up against one wall and the two humans were sitting at it playing some sort of card game. When they noticed the dogs, the put the cards down and greeted them.

"Is good... to see you up... little one." the girl spoke in halting, heavily accented English.

"Yes, I am glad you are doing well" the man agreed.

_They act as if they can understand us_ Harry said to Padfoot.

_In a way they can_ Padfoot huffed_. The man has a tool that he can use to speak to us in our own minds._

"You hungry?" the girl asked partly over Padfoot's reply.

At the mention of food Harry's stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten in quite a while. Padfoot yipped in excitement and wagged his tail expectantly.

Chuckling, the man stated "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you get them something, Ishizu?"

Nodding the girl got up and picked up and walked through one of the many doorways. On the other side lay another room similar to the one they were in now, but with a counter running across one wall. Delicious smells reached Harry's nose making him want to follow her into the kitchen.

"Now, little one why don't we talk?" The man asked calling Harry's attention back to him. "My name is Shadi; I am one of the guardians of the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. The girl is Ishizu Ishtar, one of my associates and a seer. Two nights ago she had a vision about two dogs-who-are-not-dogs and asked me to retrieve the little one as he was not doing well and would need her healing abilities. It was very lucky of me to find you two when I did, because I do not believe you would have survived much longer."

After saying this Shadi took a deep breath and Padfoot whined in the back of his throat.

"I have already talked to Padfoot here," Shadi continued, "and I would like to speak to you too. Would you permit me inside your mind to speak?"

_What does he mean?_ Harry asked Padfoot.

_See the necklace?_ Padfoot motioned towards the ankh hanging from Shadi's neck. _He places the one end to your head and then both of you are inside. Once there you can talk together._

_You won't be there!_ Harry panicked

_It's ok,_ Padfoot soothed. _He won't hurt you. I promise_.

_...Promise._ Harry agreed and took a few cautious steps toward the Egyptian. Without further ado Shadi placed the key upon Harry's forehead and reality shifted.

He was standing in Gryffindor's Common Room, but the place was trashed. Hangings were torn to shreds, furniture overturned and broken and the place looked like it had never been cleaned. In the corner where the stairs to the rest of the tower could once be found, a door stood, black, with a gash like Harry's scar carved into it. The door gave of an aura of Bad Things to Harry and he slowly backed away from it.

"Oh, little one." a soft voice came from behind.

Harry spun. The Portrait was open and Shadi stood in the doorway, looking around in dismay. Before Shadi could do anything else, Harry ducked behind an overturned chair and peaked around it at the Egyptian.

"It's ok, little one. There is no need to fear me."

"How can I be sure?" Harry asked. "I don't know you. How can I trust you?"

Shadi sighed "It must be on your faith alone. I cannot prove it to you save for time."

"Good answer" Harry half smiled, but did not move from his position behind the furniture.

The Egyptian smirked back and looked around. He had been in many soul rooms in his time, but this was one of the worst. The room had been destroyed, and not all the damage was recent. What disturbed Shadi most about the room was the lack of toys. Every room had toys no matter the person's age or personality, but the only toy in the room was a single chess piece, a black knight sitting on top of a large book on the fireplace mantle. Both the book and the knight were clean and tidy, contrasting from the rest of the room.

Shadi made his way over to take a closer look at them, but before he could touch either they were snatched away. The objects were now clutched tightly to Harry's chest and for the first time Shadi got a good look at the boy. He was as skinny as the beggar boys that would steal your purse if you were not careful, and he had the same look about him, as if he had been caught with something he was not supposed to have and expected retribution at any moment.

"Hello, little one." Shadi greeted the child.

Harry hesitated before returning the greeting "Hi."

"What is it you have there?" The Egyptian coaxed, but Harry stayed silent pulling the objects closer to his chest. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. Can you tell me your name? I've already given you mine."

"I... I can't tell you." The boy stammered out.

"Ah, I see." Shadi acknowledged, and he did understand. It was a protection mechanism to not speak one's name for some. "Then what shall I call you?"

"Umm... I like 'little one'." Harry responded shyly.

"Alright." Shadi smiled at the boy. "Little one."

Harry smiled back tightly before carefully replacing the book and Knight on the fireplace mantle. He warily watched the Egyptian to make sure he didn't try and touch the objects again, but Shadi had learned his lesson and focused on the rest of the room instead. That is when he noticed the door.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, but did not approach.

Harry glanced at the door frightened and stammered out "I...I dunno, but it's been there a long time. It, I think it's connected to my scar."

Shadi looked back at the boy to see him touching his forehead, where a scare the same shape as the gash on the door could be seen. Shadi didn't like that one bit. Doors meant other minds and he had never seen a door inside another's room before. As Shadi went to investigate the door further Harry pulled him back, and the Egyptian could feel him trembling.

"Why don't we leave now, this trip has been very informative, but I think you need to eat."

And then Harry could smell food, and he realized how hungry he was. Padfoot was already eating beside him and another plate was placed down on the floor by Ishizu once Harry and Shadi broke apart. Harry didn't know what the food was, although there looked to be strips of meat in it, and it smelled really good. Harry carefully took a bite, the food was delicious and he quickly dug in. Once his plate was empty, Harry yawned and realized it was time for a nap. The floor didn't look to comfy but he remembered the bed in the other room and wobbled his way back to the cot to sleep.

While Harry had been eating, Shadi, Ishizu, and Padfoot had a silent conversation in the way that adults do when they don't wish to say something in front of a child. Ishizu glared, while Shadi looked sad and Padfoot guilty over what happened to Harry. When Harry stumbled out of the room sleepily, the silent conversation became a whispered one. Shadi recounted what he had seen and Padfoot whined. When Shadi recounted the door in Harry's head Padfoot's whine became a snarl and the two humans were startled and quickly focused on the Dog.

"You know what it is?" Shadi asked.

And then the dog transformed. A pale, ragged man with stringy black hair crouched before them.

"Yes. I know what it is" He answered with a voice hoarse from lack of use. "More importantly, another man I know, who should have been protecting Harry, would definitely have noticed it and should have removed it then. I should never have let them take Harry from my care."

_Padfoot!_ A yip came from behind him. Spinning around, Sirius saw the puppy cowering in the doorway, searching the room for the older dog while trying to not take his eyes off of the new man.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok, Harry" Sirius tried to calm the panicked puppy.

_How do you know my name? Please go away. Padfoot!_ Harry continued to cry.

"Harry, please calm down!" Sirius begged than in a last ditch effort turned back into his shaggy grim form.

Harry stilled_. Padfoot, you..._

…_are a wizard?_ The Larger dog completed.

Harry whimpered.

_It's Ok._ _I'm not going to hurt you._ Padfoot soothed. Before he would have cuddled his pup to calm him down, but he knew better than to approach the puppy now.

Harry didn't know what to think, he knew that Padfoot had helped him, that he was gentle and warm and didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time Padfoot had lied to him. And what was to stop him from lying again. Both dogs made whining sounds in the back of their throats and continued to look sorrowfully at one another until Shadi cleared his throat and called attention back to him.

"I believe that Padfoot here has a tale to tell you, one that he has already told me." Shadi began, looking over at the shaggy dog for conformation. When Padfoot nodded, the Egyptian continued, "I also know that you have some trust issues to work out little one, and I can actually do something for them here."

With that said Shadi produced a set of gold scales. It was an old fashion set that looked more decorative than practical with a design of an Egyptian eye like the one on Shadi's key decorating it. Shadi placed the Scales on the ground between Padfoot and Harry then took a white feather from his pocket and laid it on one of the scales.

"This," Shadi explained "is the Millennium Scale of truth. The judged, in this case the dog Padfoot's words are weighed against the feather. Truth is equal to the feather's weight while lies will cause the scale to dip. In this way you will know the full truth of Padfoot's tale. And now we will let you speak together."

With these final words Shadi and Ishizu made their way out of the common room. Once they were gone Harry refocused his attention on the animagus across from him. Padfoot was looking between the scales and the pup trying to gather his thoughts before speaking.

_Hm, I guess I should start at the beginning._ Padfoot began. _My name is Sirius Black, but I go by Padfoot too._

Harry glanced at the scales, as if expecting them to tilt just from that statement, but no movement could be detected. Sirius had told the truth.

Harry focused back on the other dog as he continued. _You know I'm a wizard, well as with every wizard of eleven years I went to Hogwarts. By that time I had already proven to be the white sheep in the Black family and being sorted into Gryffindor didn't help. But getting a friend in James Potter did._

Harry started, giving Sirius his whole attention now enthralled with the tale.

Padfoot gave the pup a lazy dog smile. _Yeah, I knew your father. Lily too, but your father was my best friend. The two of us and Remus Lupin, who we called Moony, and another boy who turned out to be no friend after all, but we will speak of him later. For now all you need to know is his name is Peter._

_So the four of us were inseparable friends. The Marauders, we called ourselves, and our pranks were legendary. James was the leader and Moony was the brains. I chipped in of course and… well Peter was along for the ride._

Padfoot sighed and became dreamy eyed, obviously remembering a time long gone. Harry waited quietly for Padfoot's reminiscing to cease. When the other wizard came back to himself he looked apologetically at Harry who was still patiently waiting for the story to continue.

Clearing his throat Padfoot started back up. _Anyway we were friends, and when James married Lily I was his best man. Then you were born and James asked me to be your godfather. It was quite a surprise to me, but I accepted. Then came the prophecy and Lily and James went into hiding with you. They used the Fidelius charm, wanted me to be secret keeper, but I convinced them that I was too obvious and they should use Peter as their secret keeper. The swap was last minute and only the four of us knew._

_Then we found out Peter was a traitor. He went to Voldemort, as secret keeper he was the only person who knew where they were-you were. The only person. And it's entirely my fault._

At this, the scale creaked. Both dogs froze then turned to stare at the scale only to find it unbalanced. The empty tray had dipped.

_It is my fault!_ Sirius barked at the scale, causing it to dip again. Sirius was so focused on the scale, he never saw Harry move until he felt the tiny wet nose nudging against him. The tiny puppy snuggled up against Padfoot, trying to comfort him as he had comforted Harry.

_It's not my fault._ Sirius whispered, more for himself than Harry, but Harry heard, and the scale began to tip back to level.

Taking a shaky breath, Sirius continued his story. _When I found out I went after Peter. I found him too, but when I confronted him he blew up the street. Killed thirteen muggles then cut off his finger and disappeared into the sewer as a rat, his animagus form. _Sirius gave a self depreciating laugh. _He played me like a fool, and I fell for it. The Aurors showed up shortly thereafter and took me into custody as the betrayer of The Potters and mass murderer. I didn't even get a trial before they tossed me in Azkaban. _

Harry didn't know what Azkaban was, but by the way Sirius shivered when he spoke of it, the pup could tell whatever it was couldn't be good. But Sirius' tale wasn't done yet and so Harry continued to listen.

_I spent ten long years in Azkaban. Ten years with the dementors trying to take all the happiness from me. It nearly drove me mad, maybe it succeeded. Dunno. But then I saw him, Peter. He was in the paper. Oh not in human form, he'd never be stupid enough to get caught like that, but there was the rat all the same. Sitting on the youngest boy's shoulder like he was a regular pet, and none of them had a clue._

Harry flinched, catching the attention of Sirius. _What's the matter pup?_

_That family, in the paper, they weren't all redheads were they?_ The boy asked.

_Yes, they were._

Harry panicked. Ron had introduced him to Scabbers on the train that first year. A pet rat with a missing toe. Peter Pettigrew could turn into a rat. Peter cut off his own finger. Scabbers was Pettigrew. Pettigrew was Ron's Pet. The Weasley's were in danger!

Somehow through Harry's convoluted babbling, Sirius managed to decipher what Harry was trying to say. The older dog comforted the puppy as best he could, promising to protect Harry's friend and swearing vengeance on Peter until the boy calmed.

_Padfoot_ Harry hesitantly sounded.

_Yes pup_ Padfoot responded.

_When you go after Peter, I'm coming too. _Harry's voice was strong and left no room for argument.


End file.
